Lonely Showers
by SeparatedCow
Summary: Because taking showers by yourself is all too lonely… [HinataxKiba]Oneshot.


**Pass the Shampoo**

**Summary:** Taking showers by yourself is all too lonely… HinataxKiba

**Genre:** Humor/romance

**Rated:** T, language and shit like that….

**Pairing:** Kiba/Hinata

This is for **mcrrocker2005**, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Hinata folded her jeans neatly into a small, blue square before setting it neatly on top of the white toilet seat. 

Then she peeled her black tank top off, and set it neatly on top of her jeans.

Her hands made their way to take off her white panties and to undo the clasp of the white cotton bra.

Watching them fall to the ground in a plump, she picked the under garments up and set them neatly on top of her tank top and jeans, as she had done before.

She then stepped into the white bathtub, feeling the smooth coolness rub up against her skin. Once she was settled into the middle of the tub she pulled the plastic curtains closed and started the water.

The water felt good against her pale skin, soothing her greatly. The beads of sweat that once adorned her worn body soon disappeared in the near boiling water that poured over her body.

She took a moment to savor the warm feeling the water was giving her and sighed in deep contentment.

Reaching her hand out she grabbed a white bottle labeled, _shampoo, _and squirted a blob onto her hand.

Then using a hand to rub the thick white mixture into her thick black hair, Hinata leaned against the tiled wall of the shower room.

Taking a shower was one of her most favorite times of the day, the time of day when she got to escape from all of the confusion and all of the chaos that ran through the Hyuuga household and her head.

It was also the time of day when she got to spend time enjoying herself, and trust me, in Hinata's life, there wasn't much of this.

After she finished applying the shampoo she set the plastic bottle onto a small rack that hung on the wall.

Leaning back, she rinsed the white bubbles out of her hair and watched as they swirled down into a mini tornado into the metal drain.

* * *

Kiba sat cross legged in Hinata's room, waiting for her to return. 

Kiba was surprisingly worried.

His brain pounded painfully against his skull, giving him a terrible, terrible headache.

Using his nails, he clawed into the sheets of his girlfriends bed, staining the sheets with his dirty fingers.

Kiba lay on her bed, his legs sprawled over the white sheets of the Hyuuga manor. When he had came, Neji had directed him to her room, a stupid smirk plastered onto his face.

Kiba was quite used to the Hyuuga manor now, every since he started dating the young girl of the mainhouse. Though he was used to the large estate, he was still cautious about entering the house, feeling quite like an oddball and having white eyes stare holes through him.

So Kiba had entered the room in caution, worried that she might've been undressing or doing something private.

And when he had entered to find that the room was empty he turned around to bitch at Neji for leading him to an empty room, and found him gone.

_damn bastard..._

Kiba had never much liked Hinata's cousin, Neji, but knew that if he direspected him he would get his ass whooped.

The loud jounin ran a hand through his unruly hair and looked around the room in interest.

Hinata's walls were painted a light lilac, with a simple wooden bed and a small closet and dresser set in it.

Hinata's room was also very neat and overly organized, everything had it's place and if anything ever went out of place Hinata would fret a great deal over who had moved it.

Kiba frowned slightly at how different their two clans were.

The Inuzuka's were loud and annoying, always making sure they had say in the matter. Their unruly brown locks of hair and red triangles identified them.

The Hyuuga's were another story however.

They were quiet and well-spoken, and didn't even have to be asked to have say in anything. they were accepted and thought of as the best clan of Konoha.

_best clan my ass..._

Kiba snarled inwardly.

He suddenly twitched when he smelt a very familiar smell.

Hinata!

Hinata smelled like a wild field of flowers, full of bright yellow daisys and green grass. Kiba absoutely loved her smell and would often bury his face in her neck just to smell her.

Kiba lifted his nose gently, hoping to pick up the lovely scent of the pretty Hyuuga more. Lifting his nose again he felt Hinata's scent linger softly in the air.

He hopped of the bed to follow, hoping to find her.

--00---00--

The floorboards creaked slightly as Kiba crept through the hallway, following the faint smell of Hinata that just barely lingered in the air.

But an Inuzuka just isn't an Inuzuka without there nose, so picking up the scent was a simple task for Kiba. As his sneakers slapped down the plain and surprisingly empty hallways in a rhythm, Kiba traced a finger on the wall, dirtying the perfectly white, white walls.

_Come to think of it, everything about the Hyuuga's were white..._Kiba chuckled silently to himself as he thought about it, _Their eyes, their robes, their houses, their rooms..._

Kiba grinned, and lifted his nose up a bit to catch more of the smell of the young shinobi, hoping to find her soon.

His ear perked up when he heard the sound of dripping water, and a soft singing that seemed to slither through the loud water. Kiba looked up.

Nope. It wasn't raining.

Kiba's nose directed him to a door across the hallway, the sound of the falling water and the soft singing even more evident.

Kiba grinned, ear to ear, a grin that he was all too famous for, his canine teeth flashing wildly: The Inuzuka grin.

Kiba leaned against the door of the bathroom, snickering at how he would scare her. He brought his hands to the doorknob and turned, only to be stopped.

It was locked, but this didn't bother Kiba, he didn't have a sister for nothing.

Using his nail, the eighteen year old picked at the lock, grinning when he finally heard the click of the door unlocking. Stepping in silently, Kiba tiptoed into the room, smirking pevertly when he saw the curvy sillouette of his pretty girlfriend through the curtain.

Kiba suddenly felt quite horny and felt his nose twitch as a thin line of blood squrited out.

Rubbing his hands together in an evil manner, Kiba unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants off, then without hestitation stripped off his shirt and boxers.

Butt-naked, Kiba reached out to yank open the curtains.

"Gahh!" The young kunochi squeaked quite wildly, jumping five feet in the air and nearly hitting her head on the ceiling. Kiba looked over the pale girl, laughing as her face became red.

"Haven't seen a naked man before?" Kiba held out his arms to embrace the girl, whose face was so red she looked like she might've exploded.

The brunette grinned at the sight of a extremely frightened Hinata.

Kiba leaned foward and took her lips into his.

Pushing her body against the side of the wall and digging his nails into her frail shoulders. Hinata leaned foward, returning the kiss and letting her tongue slip into his wet mouth.

The water ran over them, spilling over their entwined bodies and wetting them.

Kiba wasn't gentle, that was for sure, he brought her down to the bottom of the tub, his teeth sinking into the side of her neck. Hinata groaned as his tongue traveled down her small body.

Hinata grabbed his hair by the fistfuls and brought his face up to hers, smashing her lips onto his.

The kiss was long and exhasting, the whole time the warm water showering onto them.

Kiba finally separated from the hard core kiss and stood up straight.

Then, leaning foward he turned the facuet off, the water from the shower immediately turning off.

"Shall we continue this in your room?"

His teeth shone.

* * *

I swear, I think I'm obessessed with Kiba naked taking a shower. Okay whatever, this is a oneshot and I will keep it like this unless I feel like changing it. 


End file.
